114166-state-of-game-alt-situation-attunment-poll
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua not evil, often misunderstood. But devs already said attunement becoming account bound. | |} ---- ---- More importantly, there's now a key that drops off Ohmna that will completely skip attunement for one character. This will probably be used to attune alts and speed attune new players into GA. Not much point in making attunement account bound if they've got this in for raiding guilds already. | |} ---- There is a massive point into making it account bound, if anything the attunement will just be entirely removed at one point( if the game lasts that long). They sincerely need to shower this game with QoL account bound stuff or more and more people will keep dropping. | |} ---- ---- ---- Why people want a 2014 game to be like a 2002 game ? Things change, people move on from old limitations, trying to limit people all the time will only make them quit, rewards on this game are bad enough as it is. Attunement should've never existed, this kind of archaic *hardcore* mentality BS that this company keeps trying to sell only cloud peoples better judgement, all we have here is smokescream for *elitists* or *whales* that feel they can accomplish something *worthy* when it's all the same BS from 900 other mmos with the only differential being the timegates and false sense of a purpose. Please let this timesink model die, we want to do fun things, not a second job BS that these money starved companies try to keep bringing back up. | |} ---- Chua saw made mistake of using "we" instead of "I" | |} ---- I think its just that some of the activities are boring. I saw how a good chunk of the attunement was kill targets and i dont mind those. But i'm only actually on step 1, earn enough elder points to buy a key and it is booooring. It wouldnt be so bad if the price was reduced and doing badlands, wastes and blighthaven once each was enough to earn the currency. But i have to spend several days in those zones now? Keep in mind that most people starting the attunements are just getting done with the leveling, and some people dont enjoy that too much. I actually enjoy it but towards the end it was just strain this, strain that, oh no more strain! i hope the writers didnt strain themselves trying to come up with new enemies. Towards the end i just wanted to get it over with but it wasnt, cause now i gotta deal with more adventure zones when i would rather be doing dungeons. And its not that i'm a stranger to attunements...my first toon hit level 60 in WoW when top guilds were just farming BWL and starting Naxx40. I did my attunements for lots of stuff. I did MC, BWL, Ony40, AQ20, ZG, TBC heroic dungeon attunements, Kara, Gruul, SSC, TK, Hyjal, BT, SWP, Naxx10/25, Ulduar, ToTGC. I know that some of those probably dont even have attunements but if it did have attunements i did it. And i didnt mind any of it back then...i didnt even mind doing it on 1-2 alts which i had to do. But most of those attunements back then were a little different. I forget how most of them started but i dont think it was farming a daily zone for 3 days. Well...maybe SWP was i dont remember. But i didnt mind most of them because i got to do stuff i liked anyways. Go into a dungeon and kill some bosses? no problem i was gonna go into that dungeon anyways. Click the jar inside the instance? no problem i was gonna pass through there anyways. | |} ---- I think i told this to you once, but i'll post it again, when all you have left to do on this game is to RP with your 3 buddies, you might remember the serious end tier raiders and pvpers that quit the game due to insane imbalances, what doesn't affect your playstyle doesn't make gamebreaking bugs/design flaws and a complete rushed incomplete release to be ok. Now i really despise the fact you keep RPing on the forums as a Chua, but i never pointed that out or went raging on you, but imagine if you are RPing open world and you see the same guys harassing you, and no matter how much you report or complain, nothing gets really done, you keep getting harassed and the fun of the game starts dripping trough your mind, For me when i raid and i see these absurd archaic designs for itemization and raids in general, not only they show me how this game should've been cooking in the oven for at least a solid 1+ year, but how the mmo population outside of WoW is completely blind to the impacts of raiding and how the lack of casual content hurts a game BADLY. I made this post on a top10 us raiding guild forums, i used to raid with them but i decided to give a chance to WS, cause i sincerely thought some of the basic QoL stuff would've been figured out by now, sadly WoD is going on the same path for some gear RNG and that will have catastrophic consequences for wow endgame raiding, but blizzard have the man power to switch that for the next raiding tier, they can afford screw ups and fix it fast, heres the post i made : I guess i see the MMO industry in a very different way then others, when i learned how MMO(RPG)s are meant to be played. Initially when i started playing WoW i was like any other single player gamer taht wanted the RP factor, i was a very competitive person that felt i would do better with (insert epic badass item here) then the guy next to me, i felt a 5-10 man party would be the perfect thing so i wouldn't have the need to find another player of the same class as me to share loot. Little did i know that the only thing that ALWAYS mattered(matters) is profit x money spent. I could make a raid last 4 months, release another tier 4 months from that day since the boss difficulty would be ok but not crazy hard, but that would cost me too much man power, not to mention the QA team size to find bugs in a proper release window. So what do i do ? I start releasing big raids, with a need of many individuals that will have connection or social issues and it will slow down progression in a way i can keep making more content and delivering it in a speed i can keep charging a monthly fee and get obscene profit from it. Now let's put aside the tin foil hat and see how things work from a player perspective, i have 30 other folks in my raid that want to see content and kill X boss, i now have killed this boss 29 times, after week 30 that one item that dropped 2 times is meaningless to anyone that isn't a hyperactive 18 year old kid that still puts more WEIGHT into the MEANING of that item. Imagine how cool it will be to be on week 80, doing the same ROUTINE for the SAME BOSS, and hey another shit item nobody gives 2 shits dropped, wow how much fun. Good thing the guys in X guild got 3 WF perf stat trinket that will help them DESTROY parses, so the other few competitive guilds that got SQUAT will get *cupcake*ed on certain 1-3% boss wipes due to racials( horridon) or just absurd proc trinket that blizzard will never get rid of ( Lei-Shen crit trink) in any of their tiers. People can argue as much as they want, giving RNG stats for items that require the same effort from the same folks is REALLY BAD, now imagine i rerolled my lock and i'm raiding on XGUILD again, this HWF BIS trinket drops and i have more EP then BADASSPLAYER to have it, so hey good for me, but bad for the raid, BADASSPLAYER is a insane warlock because he loves it and crunches every number he possibly can, but by the common social rules it's only fair that i can get it on top of him since i had more EP and my attendance is spot on. These examples above, only show me how the devs are either absurdly malicious ( which i believe they are) or completely retarded, the carrot on a stick should always be fair to everyone, it's bad enough we have so much natural RNG, layers of RNG only cover up their lazy asses that don't want to work on more content and spend more money or hours to deliver in a better pace. If anything, the imbalances on classes will be so big now, that parses will be laughable and as bad as WS. As you can see, my examples are pretty solid, most new players that come to these forums don't have enough raiding experience to see the 2004 raiding cycle that made WOW get to 2014 as the biggest mmo hit with a constant sub model, yet people try to use a formula that stopped working eons ago for grinding, attuning, timegating and whatnot, that kind of thing doesn't work with the younger audience, and i feel bad for the older EQ audience, because this game is def not for them either. We NEED QoL stuff, when most youngsters figure out how meaningless some of the BADASS raiding things they do are, they will peace out, there are too many options nowadays for online gaming, when back in 2004 there wasn't, going foward with this kind of model won't do any good. But if you guys want to keep living in the past instead of trying new things, that's ok for you, have all the fun in the world, but it won't last, i can tell you that right now. | |} ---- Yeah most of the attunement was mainly to go to a dungeon, kill a boss or get exalted with a faction for a key, but to get exalted you had to grind dungeons, after enough people complained that grinding dungeons was honestly just tedious to be able to do Heroic Dungeons due to reputation and stuff blizzard gave up on the model. I dunno man, i think that MMOS have too much waste on them naturally, why add even more ? Timesink over timesink over timesink, i'm not doing anything challenging, it's all just illusory walls, if Datascape was 20m, it would've been cleared ages ago. | |} ---- Chua think sound mad. Nobody harrassing Chua with RP or in Open World Chua raiding just fine and having fun. Chua read through entire wall of text, and all Chua see if personal gripes | |} ---- If you really read trough all that and think all i have are personal gripes with this game, i think you really should try other games, but i never expected you of all the forum white knights to reply with anything meaningful or logic, i hope you are having a lot of fun, because it's going to end soon. | |} ---- They got rid of things like attunements and heroic keys but they replaced them with other 'walls' like requiring a certain ilevel before the LFG/LFR tool lets you in. It wasnt as bad as the old ways, but it still provided some minor gating which i think they do need. Timesinks unfortunately are a necessity...they cant design a raid from scratch, then a new one, then a new one then a new one in the time it takes a normal sized guild/raiders to go from progression to farm to boredom. They have to either find a way to draw out the raid and make it last long enough for the release of the new one. Or come up with adventure zones in between raids that are actually fun. | |} ---- Ilvls are needed for LFR, there are people that queue witouth even understand how their class work, they will be kicked or teached what to do depending on how they are or what role they fill, it's there to stop bots or trolls or severely unskilled people to at least understad how raids work. Timesinks will always exist, the problem is when they are so boring and long that they drive you away from the game, when i first entered Crimson Badlands my mind was blown, i never thought i'd see a rehash from my starting zone as a daily place with the same mobs, that's like wow really? I liked blighthaven, too bad the dailies became 3 events you need tons of people to do instead of the cool jelly canon and whatnot. They seem to add very monotonous things for dailies instead of interesting mini events that i can do solo, in the end dailies are only there to fill the day and make people log in, it's more profitable to enter a mining circle and let people farm my house then it is to do dailies, all i gotta do is log in once and vendor everything people mine from me. After years playing mmos and raiding on a very high skill lvl, when i see poor content like this being tossed out as inovative i feel really bad, if this game had a combat in any way similar to WoW or SWTOR i would've not even gone past the first lvling zone, i'm afraid when people get trough the *cool combat* magic, this game will have the same fate Tera had, only a few individuals that have the guts to deal with all the other stuff just to have some fun with the combat will remain. | |} ---- Funny Human. Chua been playing since EverQuest and Ultima Online. WildStar nothing compared to old MMORPG. But please keep trying, Chua find entertaining. Problem is not game, problem is community not willing to in some effort | |} ---- See this is truth right here. If people played games to enjoy games Attunement is not a problem. It's no wonder raiders are having difficulty with this type of thinking, Attunement is to hard I gotta put time in.. the next complaint will be raids are to hard and take to long make them shorter and easier.. And just saying this is 2014 it shouldn't be like a 2002 game, year does not matter it doesn't make a game less fun if it's designed from past or new, infact most innovations seem to ruin the new games more then help them. 2002 game still kicks ass and is a lot of fun compared to new games. Even old Nintendo games are still a lot of fun, Atari games too. So stop insulting old games when they are still a lot of fun to play. | |} ---- ----